


Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 7 - Truth or Dare?

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Bechloe Week 2019 [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: From my first multi-chapter fic: Dance Rivals. Set during Epilogue 1. Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 7 - Truth or Dare?





	Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 7 - Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: From the Dance Rivals universe. Set during Epilogue 1 - a year before "Beca Meets Jesse" from my one-shots from this universe.

It was the first competition of the season. The senior competition team from Tracie's Dance School were hanging out in Beca and Chloe's hotel room after traveling and having some dinner. Tracie had given the group permission to spend some time together, provided they managed to avoid any noise complaints.

"So, since our drill sergeant is off to college, who is going to remind us to be quiet?" asked Beca.

"I'm the oldest one on the team now, so I guess that's me," said Chloe.

"Please, you're a marshmallow," said Stacie. "Besides, I think we can handle ourselves. Quiet hours aren't until after Tracie's 'Lights Out' rule anyway."

"Why does she insist we have lights out at ten anyway?" asked Cynthia Rose. "We're teenagers, not babies."

"It's just the way it's always been," said Chloe. "We usually have to be up early for breakfast anyway."

"Hey guys, are you up for a game of Truth or Dare?" asked Jessica. "I know I have some things I'm dying to know."

"Oh, really?" asked Beca. "Let's do it!"

"Stacie," said Jessica. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Stacie. "You bitches know I'm up for anything."

"Write your name on the floor," said Jessica. The group groaned. "With your tongue." Everyone giggled, and several of them commented, "Gross!"

"I'm _very_ skilled with my tongue," said Stacie, winking.

"I wonder when the last time it was that they cleaned the floor," said Ashley.

Stacie shrugged, got on all fours, and went right down to business. She'd "written" her first name when Jessica said, "First and last." Stacie rolled her eyes and went on to spell "Conrad."

"Damn," said CR. "Aubrey's one lucky girl."

"She was," said Stacie. "We are kind of split up right now."

"What?" asked Denise. "Why?"

"It's amicable," said Stacie. "Aubrey is super busy with college. She joined this a cappella group - The Barden Bellas - and they're always having rehearsals or shows. Between the competition and my modeling career, we'd never see each other. We didn't want to be tied down, so we split up. We'll still spend time together when we can, but we're not exclusive anymore, I guess."

"How did Aubrey take it?" asked Ashley.

"It was her idea," said Stacie. "But it's cool. I'm going to travel to the next Bellas performance and surprise her."

"That's cool," said Jessica. "Let's get back to the game."

Stacie asked Ashley, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the last thing you searched for on your phone? And don't even _think_ about lying because we'll make you prove it."

Ashley turned bright red. "I was looking up how to scissor," she said quietly.

"Ashley!" exclaimed Jessica.

"You dirty bird," said Beca. "I guess I know what you two have planned for tonight."

"Shut up," said both Jessica and Ashley in unison.

Ashley asked Denise, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever peed in the pool?" asked Ashley. When the group groaned, she said, "Hey, I'm going easy on our new team members."

"Yes," said Denise. "I hated getting out of the pool when I was a little kid, so I almost never got out to use the bathroom. But I haven't done that since I was like eight."

Several of the group said, "Ewww" at that.

Denise asked CR, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take your socks off with your teeth."

CR rolled her eyes and went ahead with the task. She puffed out her chest in triumph when she was done.

CR asked Chloe, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take your bra off under your shirt and don't put it back on until the end of the game."

Chloe easily reached under her shirt and removed her bra. "Time to free the girls!" she exclaimed.

"Watch it, Mitchell, you're drooling," said CR.

Beca folded her arms. "Shut up." She felt her cheeks warm.

Chloe shimmied her shoulders, causing Beca's face to get even hotter. She was sure she had to be beet red.

"Lilly," said Chloe. "Truth or dare?"

Lilly mumbled something.

"Truth?" asked Chloe.

Lilly nodded.

"What is your worst habit?"

Lilly mumbled again.

"What?"

"I sleep upside-down like a bat," said Lilly.

The group simply exchanged wide-eyed glances.

Lilly mumbled to Beca.

"Truth," said Beca, hoping she'd heard Lilly correctly.

"How far have you gone with Chloe?" Lilly asked, her voice quiet as usual.

"Did you ask how far I've gone with Chloe?" asked Beca. Lilly nodded. "Oh my god, that's none of your business!"

Several group members booed. "Come on, Mitchell," said Stacie. "Play the game."

Beca looked over at Chloe apologetically, hoping her girlfriend wouldn't be mad at her for what she was about to share.

"We've had sex," said Beca.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Stacie. "Was it as great as I told you it would be?"

"Yeah," said Beca, giving an embarrassed smile. "But...our first time had some embarrassing aftermath."

"No shit," said Stacie. "What happened? Did one of you sq-"

"No," said Beca, cutting her off before she could finish the word. "We fell asleep naked in my bed, and we didn't realize we'd both fallen asleep until my parents came home and found us."

"And you're alive to tell about it," said Jessica. "Awesome."

"It was rough," said Beca. "My dad wouldn't talk to me for a while. The whole thing happened right before Nationals last spring. Chloe brought me home from dance, and I invited her up to my room. It just happened. My mom was upset, but not nearly as upset as my dad."

"How did your parents take it, Chloe?" asked Jessica.

"Well, my sister Annabelle got into a lot more trouble when she was seventeen, so I guess my parents were relieved that I was at least in Beca's house doing it. My sister got caught by the cops doing it with her boyfriend in his car. That was a fun situation to witness."

"What happened?" asked Ashley.

"My parents and the guy's parents had to pick them up at the station."

"Yikes," said Ashley.

"Yeah," said Chloe. "I'm surprised she isn't still grounded."

"My parents are pretty cool about it now," said Beca. "Chloe and I aren't allowed to be alone in any room with the door shut at my house, but Chloe's parents allow it at their place. My parents are okay with that. We have only done it once in Chloe's room. It's a little weird, messing around in the bedroom she's had since she was little."

"But now we're allowed to share a hotel room, as you can see," said Chloe.

"I was wondering about that," said Stacie.

"I guess it's my parents' weird compromise," said Beca. "They've sort of resigned themselves to the fact that we're going to do it anyway, so they don't care if we do it in the hotel room."

"Does Tracie know?" asked Ashley.

Beca shrugged. "Maybe," she said. "I mean, she's not stupid. She knows we're together. I don't know what my parents told her about their reason for allowing us to share a hotel room. I doubt they specifically mentioned sex, but I guess Tracie figures that decision is up to our parents. They _did_ say we're to respect Tracie's rules, though. So if we're up past 'lights out' or late for anything she has planned, they'll probably revoke permission."

"That's cool," said CR. "You got yourselves some good parents. Mine and Denise's are cool with us dating, but they got their heads in the sand when it comes to sex."

"You can always get yours to talk to mine if you have problems," said Chloe. "I'm pretty sure my mom's chill attitude about Beca and me calmed Beca's mom down a lot."

"Yeah," said Beca. "Otherwise, I don't think I'd have been alive to compete in the last Nationals."

Chloe's alarm beeped on her phone. "Okay, guys," she said. "9:30. Everyone back to your rooms in time for lights out."

The group left fairly quickly. Beca pulled Chloe into a kiss and snaked her arm under Chloe's shirt. Chloe gasped at the surprising contact.

Beca said, "Remind me to thank CR for that dare."


End file.
